Fire Angel
by sans toi
Summary: The Prince of the Fire Nation does not fall in love with a common peasant! Mpreg, Language, Slash


**Warning: **Language! (Jet is a potty mouth), Slash, Mpreg (duh), AU!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own! If you sue me, I'd only be able to pay with my long forgotten (and incomplete) quarter collection D:

_**Prologue**_

Jet had to find somewhere so Smellerbee could rest. He was ill and needed to sleep in a bed, not outside. He knew that if he chose the wrong person, they'd all be thrown in jail. He could have made a shelter with his earthbending, but it wouldn't be heated. He had one person in mind, the lady that left food outside on purpose. Not just leftovers, but full meals. Jet thought they were poisoned at first, but the woman was smart to show them that they weren't. She took a bite out of everything she left out. Jet returned the dishes every morning and saw the woman smile out into the forest. This was the only woman he could trust. Jet knocked on the door at night, making sure no firefuckers were around.

"Please help us, Miss," Jet was on his knees, "I don't know where else to turn. My little brother is sick and he can't stay outside in the rain. Could you please house him?"

"Oh, honey, of course. Go get him, quickly. Be careful of the guards. Hurry up, honey." Jet quickly got Smellerbee and Longshot and took them back to the woman.

"Can they both stay here? He won't say a word and the other one is sick. I'll come back tomorrow to check on them. Is that okay?" Jet pleaded.

"Oh, honey. Stay here, too. I made you boys some soup and rice," the woman smiled, "I insist." Jet nodded.

"Thank you, Miss," Jet smiled back, carrying Smellerbee over to the couch in front of the fire the woman had ignited quite quickly.

"Please, call me Ursa."

"Thank you, Lady Ursa," Jet took the soup and sipped it.

"You remind me of my children. My daughter, strong and determined. She was always like her father. She wanted to be a warrior. My son was calm. He was pretty, prettier than me, actually. He would love you," her eyes filled with tears. Jet hugged her.

"What happened to them?"

"I was separated from them by the Fire Lord."

"That bastard is a heartless fucker. He'd kill his own son to gain more power," Jet sneered.

"Please, watch your language, honey. What are your names?"

"I'm Jet. He's Longshot, he doesn't talk much, and the sick one is Smellerbee."

"What's your son's name?" Jet asked. Ursa considered telling the young man in front of her. "I'm sorry, I'm being nosy. You don't have to ans-"

"Zuko. His name is Zuko."

Two days passed, and Jet learned that Lady Ursa's daughter was named Azula and that she was extremely jealous of Zuko for his beauty. So much that she thrived to become a better bender than Zuko could ever be. Jet assumed that the bending in question was earth, not fire. Azula was her father's favorite. Lady Ursa left out details, but what Jet inferred from her anecdotes was that she was a royal or of a very important family, her husband either betrayed their city to the Fire Nation, or that he was a firefucker himself, and that her son was beautiful but she loved both her children equally. If Zuko looked like Lady Ursa, then he was truly beautiful. Their _sans souci_ vacation, however, soon ended. The firefuckers had found out she was hiding delinquents.

"Open up, Princess Ursa! We just want to look through and see if anyone has been staying in your house. You could be hurt by those vagabonds. The Fire Lord won't be happy if you refuse us to enter. The two entrances were being guarded, so they couldn't really escape.

"Jet, honey, you might hate me for this, but I don't want you children being prisoners." Jet looked confused. "I'm going to fight those soldiers off, I want you to take them out of here as quickly as possible. I know you can bend earth, so use it if possible. I can... bend, too. Head to Ba Sing Se, okay? That's the safest place, I've heard. I only ask you for one thing, if you meet Zuko, tell him I love him, and that I'll try to find him. If he's in trouble, please help him?"

"Why can't you come with us? We'll go to Ba Sing Se together and look for Zuko! The king of Ba Sing Se could help you look for your children!"

"I'm sorry, Jet, but after this, I'm sure you'll hate me, but even if you do, please honor my request?" Lady Ursa pleaded. Jet nodded and hugged her. "I'm going to open the door and attack them. I won't be able to hold them off for long, but it will be enough for you to escape." The woman opened the door and smiled at the guards. They thanked her, dropping their guard. Ursa took this opportunity to firebend. Jet was stunned.

"You're one of them," Jet looked disgusted, "I respected you."

"Leave! I know what you're thinking but just leave! Hurry!" Jet nodded, grabbed Smellerbee and pulled on Longshot.

"I'll keep my promise, don't worry," Jet sneered. He threw rocks at the firebenders, hoping Ursa could escape, even if she was one of those cruel fuckers. They managed to escape, mainly traveling by night. Jet needed to get some food for his freedom fighters. He went to town and stole some fruit and bread. There he saw the wanted posters for Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Princess Ursa of the Fire Nation. She was the Fire Lord's wife. The fucking bastard had banished his own wife! He had separated a mother from her children.

* * *

It took them a few more days to find the ship sailing to Ba Sing Se. Shortly after, he met that angel. The angel Lee, his delicious skin marred only by that scar. He was strong, yet delicate. He was emotionally weak, Jet could tell, but Jet's love would solve that. When they kissed, he felt a fire go through his body. Lee melted in his arms. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this, but thank the spirits it happened.

He wanted this angel to be with him. He'd give up everything, which was not much, to have him, to make love to him, even if it were only once.

"Join us, babe. Join the freedom fighters. I'll take care of you. I love you, please," Jet was on his knees, kissing Zuko's hand.

"I'm sorry, but I have my uncle to take care of..." the angelic boy turned away as he wiped his tears, "however, we could still see each other when we get to Ba Sing Se, right?"

"Of course, babe. Don't cry," Jet kissed away Zuko's tears, "I'll be there for you. I'll save us some money, and we can be together. I know I'm a poor deadbeat peasant, but I'll give you everything you want, babe." Jet knew he had fallen in love with Lee. He had gone to find him to kiss him, feel him up and maybe get lucky, but instead he saw his uncle drinking tea. He was going to introduce himself, tell him of his intentions with Lee, and possibly ask for his hand in marriage, but no, instead, he saw the bastard firebend. The little slut was one of them. He felt betrayed. He felt like dying.

**A/N:** So I spent this pésaj with my dad and I found my dvds of Avatar lol, so I, without anything better to do, started watching it. Once I saw Jet and Zuko together, I thought of Zuko ttly being knocked up by Jet, so I started typing this out in my phone and emailed it to me lolol. I actually wrote the first chapter first, then wrote this, but w/e! I know the creators said that Jet died and Ursa is prob dead too, but I refuse to believe so! Oh, and Jet can earthbend just 'cause I said so :D. Tell me if you guys like. I have to look for some names that sound Avatarish because I just do. I'm going to continue this story even if every single person hates it ^^. Oh! I know Zuko would never be this OOC, well maybe a little, but w/e! My OOC Zuko is here to stay. I know I should stop posting new stories and finish my others, but I couldn't resist :( I'll update BN or PTA next, both are giving me a hard time as is my schoolwork :(


End file.
